catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffyfur
"Of course we will be back in time it's not like we will be wantering into ShadeClan territory." -Fluffykit to Bramblekit when he thinks they wont get back in time for their apprentice ceremony in Into the Dark Fluffykit is a gray and cream she-cat with pale yellow eyes Appearances MidnightClan book 1 ''Into the Dark'' Bramblekit is yelling a Fluffykit telling her to wake up. Fluffykit is too tired to wake up though so she falls back asleep. Bramblekit then meows at her again only this time he says that their mothers, Winterfang and Sandfur are both sleeping. This time Fluffykit gets up and they both leave the camp. Bramblekit asks Fluffykit if they should go because their apprentice ceremony is at sunrise. Fluffykit then tells him that they will get back in time. Bramblekit then moves on. Bramblekit then asks where they should go, but before Fluffykit was able to reply a fox appeared behind them. ''Gift of Courage'' Bramblekit notices Fluffykit isn't behind him and he backtracks and goes to find her. Fluffykit sees the fox's eyes and she hisses at the fox telling it to come out. It then comes out and she didn't expect the fox to be that big. Bramblekit then hears her yowl of terror so he then comes to her and he sees that Fluffykit is hanging from the fox's jaws. ''Ancient Ancestors Speak'' Fluffykit goes to find Bramblekit and notices he has a scratched eye. She then tries to run up to him to ask if he was okay but she falls down in pain. Bramblekit goes up to her and sees that she has a very bad wound on her back. Bramblekit does not know what to do to help her when Silvermist comes. She tells Fluffykit and Bramblekit about a prophecy and she then vanishes out of their sight and whisperers faintly that help is on the way. Fluffykit then turned and heard something in the bushes behind her. ''From Kit to Paw'' Fluffykit and Bramblekit are found by Pinepaw who then asks why they are out in the forest. Bramblekit tells him why they are out there. Pinepaw then tells them that he was out here because Bluelight told him to get Borage for Finchmoon. He then says to keep the prophecy a secret so they go back to the camp without saying anything. Bramblekit and Fluffykit have their heads down because they do not want to looks at the other cats' faces as they were walking through the camp. They entered the nursery where Winterfang and Sandfur both start licking their kits clean because it is was time for them to become apprentices. Sunstar calls out for a clan meeting and Fluffykit and Bramblekit both go to Sunstar and receive their apprentice names and mentors along with Icekit. Bramblekit becomes Bramblepaw and gets Snownose, Fluffykit becomes Fluffypaw and gets Bumblefoot, and finally Icekit becomes Icepaw and gets Eaglesoar as a mentor. Fluffypaw and Bramblepaw both then greet their new denmates and start training with their new mentors.Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:MidnightClan cats Category:Major Characters Category:Into the Dark cats Category:Gift of Courage cats Category:Ancient Ancestors Speak cats